It is desirable in many situations to record voice communications, such as telephone calls. This is particularly so in a contact center environment in which many agents may be handling hundreds of telephone calls each day. Recording of these telephone calls can allow for quality assessment of agents, improvement of agent skills, dispute resolution, and can provide additional benefits.
Recording systems that record telephone calls and allow users of the systems to search for specified calls based on one or more call attributes are well known. Generally, recordings matching a set of criteria are displayed or otherwise presented to a user to review details of the calls and as a guide in selecting calls to replay to review and assess.
In existing systems, call attributes or information about the call are stored in a first data store that enables a reviewer or an automated system, using one or more call attributes, to search for select calls for subsequent evaluation. Thus, call attributes are inputs to these call evaluation systems. The reviewer evaluates the select calls and generates one or more scores or comments regarding the content of each call. The scores or comments are typically stored separately from the call attributes. The scores or comments (i.e., outputs of the call evaluation) are then used to generate one or more reports regarding each evaluated call or a set of evaluated calls. Thus, existing systems treat call attributes differently than call scores. As a result, it is difficult to identify, retrieve and integrate call attributes and call scores.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.